tranformrevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowler Riller Fantonia
Crowler Riller Fantonia is a fictional character from the anime series Tranform Revolution.He resembles a young prepubescent boy, with the same sexual desires a any other boy. He wears a white dress shirt in his first appearance in the manga and a black tank-top in the anime, which then switches from the anime to the manga. He has short brown hair which is a trait of his mothers, and wears a school uniform during his first battle along side Leester. He is then forced to wear a black suit with a black tie, this is his current outfit. Personality He seems to be a bit of a pervert, who is too afraid to get close to people especially girls. He is seen by Leester and Chestpark reading an insinuated porno magazine being the image of it was blurred in both the anime and manga. He also seems to have developed a crush on Lilith who treats him like a kid. He seems to be a late bloomer being he told Afla he has never kissed a girl before. History Most of his history is unveiled during his first appearance in the manga. He is the only child of a marriage between his mother Tyla Magnus and Viral Vashtio. He is shown playing with other children playing in a field, in which he is then abandoned by his parents and raised by his uncle Rea. When he turned 9 he runs away from his uncle Rea's home in search of his mother and father, he finds out his father died saving him from a group of bandits.He goes back to Rea's home and then stays til he meets his step father who tells him he can take him to his mother, if he joins him and Gio Newlo, he joins willingly. Synopsis Battle of Byrium Arc He is first shown as the tactician of a battle on a military for Gio Newlo along side his step father. From the standards of his enemy he is thought to be an elderly general with experience. He is then shown to the enemy before blowing up their main vessel. Leester congratulates him along with Lilith who pats his shoulder calling him a true tactician with prowess, he then blushes and says he will become the greatest tactician. They laugh telling him he will have hard time with that goal. He is next shown in his room Lilith comes in and gives him a tuxedo, she then tells him he will be going to dinner with Leester and her. He next shown wearing the tuxedo, he then blushes after Lilith tells him he looks cute, who is wearing a tight black dress. They go to dinner with Leester and his sponsors. Leester tells them that Crowler will be a great tactician, he then smiles and laughs. Throughout the dinner he seems really uneasy especially when Lilith grabs his hand under the table. He then gets up and excuses himself. He is next shown in the bathroom losing his composure, Leester comes in and helps him calm down, he then goes to his room and thinks about the battle from earlier that day and about what his brother and sister think of him and how they treated him when they first meet. He then makes a promise to himself to be the greatest tactician and win his brother and sisters respect. Powers & Abilities Tacticianing Prowess: Although he is young he has a natural ability as a tactician that matches and surpasses that of any well experienced one. It was stated by many of Leester's sponsors that its possible he could become the world's greatest tacticianer. Psychic Powers: His psychic powers seem to revolve around mainly on emotions. he has the ability to sense others emotion especially if they're are extremely strong or if the target has a strong heart or good minded intentions.